If Only
by ImagineWonderland05
Summary: Lydora Dorea Ball moved to Chicago to live with her brother, Kevin and his longtime girlfriend, Veronica. She meets the Gallaghers and they realized shes more than what she portrays herself to be. She has hidden talents that never fail to surprise the Gallagher Clan and Lip finds himself becoming attracted to the self proclaimed Mean Bitch next door not knowing she felt the same.
1. Prologue

Lip shifted as he felt something softly brush against his face, the smell of lavender, smoke and plastic filling his nose as he turn his head, leaning into the caress, opening his eyes and entirely not surprised to see _her_ here.

For the past 8 months, after meeting her when she first moved in next door to live with her brother, he and Ian was deemed her two new best friends.

He guess that being one of her self proclaimed new best friend entitled random pop ups at his house. any time she decided to come see them, it was always in the morning, she, waking _him_ up in the morning, which turned to him waking _Ian_ up in the morning, then her staying for breakfast and then walking with them to school and then seeing her whenever Kev and V came over for dinner or to hang out and then the next day comes and the cycle started all over again.

It eventually turned into her coming over to their house after school instead of going straight to hers, staying even after Kev and V left, sometimes till it's late and Fiona will make him walk her home even though she lives next door.

The Gallagher's and him was so use to her that Lip would feel off if he didn't wake up to seeing her red dyed hair when he squint his eyes in the morning, feel off if she wasn't touching his face softly, the one thing that didn't set him off in the morning. The Gallagher's would feel weird and think something was off when they don't see her at the table, sitting on Lip's lap, claiming there was no more seats and that she had to sit on Lip seeing how it was the only available seat and then Carl will yell that he was available as Liam mumbled, Ian softly laughing into his food and Debbie smiling behind her coffee cup, Fiona shaking her head as she moved around in the kitchen.

She called it, Pulling a Pavlov.

For as long as he can remember, she was always there. Right next to him as she woke him up to let him know she was there and that no matter what, that he wasn't starting his day until she was the first one he saw when he woke up in the morning.

He always gave her a strange look, calling her a nut case before throwing his pillow at Ian, waking him up so he can deal with her as he turned back to sleep.

Now a days, he gotten so use to her, he just wrap his arms around her, and pull her over him, so that she lay against the wall, her legs hanging over his hip, her feet dangling over the edge of his makeshift bunk bed, not really thinking as he grabbed a pillow and tossed in the direction of where Ian is at, pulling the covers over them, when Ian darted up out of his sleep when the pillow hit him in the face, he glanced over towards Lip and saw black boots hanging over the side and bed.

He groan loudly, Lip grunted and she giggled.

Ian turned around and went back to sleep as Lip settled turning to lay against the croak of her neck, inhaling deeply before drifting off to sleep to get the last hour or so in. 9 times out of 10, she drifted off right with him.

…

Words: 584

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to my very first story on Fanfiction, I usually use Quotev, where all my other stories are mainly are but I decided to use Fanfiction for this story because of the mature context.

Shameless is full of nudity and adult themes and sex and what not and that's something I think quotev wouldn't allow on their site, I'm not willing to risk it so I decided to post it here.

I'm not sure if I'm doing any smut, it depends… And if you couldn't tell this is a Lip/ OC fanfiction.

**side note**

Have you guys ever seen that Tumblr post about this girl who gave her crush his favorite candy whenever they saw each other, and he got so use to it that whenever he saw her, he always expected her to have his favorite candy and he was always so excited when she did have but he never knew why.

Yeah its called pull a Pavlov, the girl basically conditioned her crush to associate with her because of a candy he liked and that's sorta what my OC was doing with the Gallagher family.

Even though she wasn't bringing them their favorite food or anything but she sort of inserted herself into their life and _made_ them get use to it, I guess now that I think about it, it wasn't really pulling a Pavlov.

Oops


	2. Chapter 1- Lydora Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless and any of its characters. I don't own anything you recognize when it comes to the show, They all belong to whoever created them. I do own Lydora and anything you don't recognize.**

 _Flash back_ _-_ _ **8 or so months ago**_

 _A young woman with long badly dyed red hair, some of her brown roots was showing but she had her hair up in a messy bun so that it wasn't as noticeable. Her mischievous brown eyes lined in mascara narrowed down to slits as she peered down at a folded up piece of loose leaf paper, barely being able to read the barely there handwritten scrawled upon it._

 _She looked up at the house in front of her, noticing all the cracks along the walls, the rust lining the porch, broken windows, taking in the loud music thumping through the walls._

 _She walked through the open gate and up the short steps before knocking on the door._

 _She kept knocking rudely, urging who she thought lived in the house to hurry up and answer. She currently was not giving two fucks. She was tired and sleepy and aggravated._

 _She kept knocking until she heard the music abruptly shut off. She didn't stop until the door was ripped open._

 _She stopped herself just in time from hitting the person in the face as she stared shocked as she looked upon the one who opened the door._

 _It was a girl, a woman that had to be in her early 20s and she automatically assumed this girl was Veronica, her brothers long time_ Foreva _girlfriend, his words not hers, but the thing that was throwing her off was, was that she didn't look_ anything _like what her brother told her Veronica looked like. He told her Veronica was slim and had dark skin with dreads and perky tits. This girl had light skin complexion, black wavy hair and small tits._

" _Veronica?" the girl asked hesitantly, already knowing that the girl wasn't her but wanted to make sure since she never met the chick before and since Kevins words wasn't as reliable as she would have liked. Safe to say she was double checking._

" _Fiona" the girl who opened the door corrected and the girl nodded her head" you lookin' for her?" Fiona asked crossing her arms and she shook her head no. Deep down she was glad that she was_ at least _in the right direction._

" _No, i'm looking for Kevin." she said. It entirely possible that if Fiona knows Veronica that she must know Kevin,"I was told they live here?" she said through it sounded more like a question._

" _next door" Fiona pointed out, mentioning to the house next door. She leaned back and took a look at it entirely, it wasn't any better than the house she was standing in front of, but hey, beggers can't be choosers right?_

 _The young girl nodded her thanks, reaching down and picking up her duffle bag that lay almost forgotten next to her. She moved to go back down the steps when Fiona spoke up._

" _They not there" she said and the girl turned and gave her a confused look. Was they_ that _close that Fiona knew when they came and left the house?_

 _She stared at Fiona, with a creep out look on her face as she wondered what type of neighbors that her brother had when Fiona stepped back into the house._

 _She nodded her head towards the house pointedly, opening the door wider as she hinted for the teen to enter._

 _For some reason, she took a step towards that door, for some reason trusting the dark haired girl in front of her. Even through her gut told her, she was legit, it still didn't stop her hand from slipping into back of her shorts, gripping the cool metal in her hand as she stepped through the door._

 _She walked through the short hallway, coming the living room as a familiar voice yelled for Fiona to hurry the fuck up with the door, urging her to come back and put the music back on. Curiously she looked around the house, taking in all the party cups and beer bottles on the floor and figured that they was having some type of party._

 _She followed the voice, relaxing and taking her hand out of pocket as she stepped over someone. She gave the body a glance and saw that it was still breathing and realized it wasn't_ that _sort of party. She walked into what was the kitchen and her eyes immediately met her big brother, who jaw dropped when he saw who was at the door._

" _The Fuck?!" Kevin shouted, jumping to his feet, forgetting that Veronica was sitting on his lap. Veronica stumbled into Fiona who steadied her as they both looked on confused as they wondered who the girl was that made him react like that._

" _Who is this Kev?" Veronica asked as the girl started to smirk. Not entirely shocked that Kevin never mentioned her._

" _Hello big brother" the girl said sweetly but no one was fooled. Something telling them that this girl wasn't who she portrayed herself to be._

" _The Fuck …" Kevin started and the girl got ready for his most obvious question, what was she doing here and she got ready for what she was going to say but what he said next threw her for a loop. "... Is you wearing?"_

 _If it was possible she would have face planted. She looked down to what she was wearing and wondered what was wrong with it._

 _She was wearing a red and black plaid button down shirt, under it she had a white crop top, showing off her tan stomach, black high waisted shorts with gold buttons along the top and her signature black heeled boots._

 _As far as she was concerned, she looked fine._

" _Who is this, Kevin?" Veronica asked again as Kevin rubbed his head with his hand._

" _Guys this is Lyodra," he waved a hand towards where she was standing. " my little sister" he introduced reluctantly._

 _Lydora waved and giggled at the shocked faces. " Lydora this is….." Kevin paused. "Fuckin' Gallaghers" He mumbled suddenly tired as he through his beer back_.

 _Present_

Fiona whipped the mirror down and stared at herself in the mirror, she fluff her hair before going to wake the kids up.

She walked to the boys room and paused at the familiar looking book bag that lay sprawled on the floor next to the door. The owners own way of telling Fiona that she was here without waking her up from her _very_ much needed sleep, something that deep down Fiona appreciated.

Fiona sometimes wasn't actually sure _she_ was actually here, Lydora was known to leaving her shit all over the place and it very possible that she could have left it here by mistake. Although there is a huge possibility that Carl sneaked in next door and stole her bag out of her room. He does this just for the simple fact that he _likes_ it when she comes over and screams at him, threatening bodily harm if he pulled this shit again.

This happened way too many times that Fiona simply couldn't dismiss the thought that Carl did it _again_ and that they might be having a very revengeful Lydora for breakfast.

Either way she picked it up and tossed it towards the table by the wall, the houses equivalent to 'The Chair'. The table had all types of clothes, toys and other shit that she had thrown unceremoniously at it over the past couple of days, waiting on that annual day that Fiona goes through it, cleaning it out .

The bag hit the wall softly before sliding down and joining the growing pile as she entered the room.

Her mind was at ease when she saw the black boots hanging over the side of the bed, telling her that She was actually here and that Carl hadn't stole her bag. She slammed her hand against the bed frame, "Wake up, monkeys" she said affectionately as she reached up and tugged the leg that was connected to the boot. The leg kicked out tiredly as Fiona slapped it. "7:15, guys come on"

"Up, Dorea" she said, smiling tiredly when Lydora let out a tired groan. Fiona walked out, heading for Deebie's and Liam's shared room as Dorea reluctantly opened her eyes.

She looked next to her, rubbing the crust that managed to form in the short amount of time she managed to get some sleep in as Lip slowly opened his eyes. He blinked tiredly and Dorea got the feeling that he was gonna drifted right back to sleep if she didn't get him up right now.

"Up" She nudge him in the stomach, not stopping until he groaned, sitting up, moving to lean his back against the wall, bringing his hands up to cover his face as he tried to wake himself up. She stared at him for a bit, realizing that he had no shirt on and was only wearing boxers and that she actually fell asleep not knowing that he was undress, something that was rare, seeing how she had wandering hands, so Lip kept certain _things_ covered.

She broke out of her daze as she crawled over his lap, giggling at the look he shot her when her hands slipped.

"Oops" she shrugged and really Lip should know better. If she didn't touch him while he was sleeping, what makes him think that she wouldn't touch him while he was awake. She rolled her eyes as she jumped down from the bunk, expertly ignoring the sharp pain that radiated through her feet from the jump. This wasn't the first time she had to jump with heels on and certainly wouldn't be the last time either.

She glanced at Ian who was sitting up in his bed, already half awake. She looked behind her and saw Lip wasn't looking so she nudged her foot against his leg that was hanging out of the covers.

He glanced up, looking at her confusingly and she tilt her head towards the door pointly. He face lit up when he recognized what she was hinting at. He popped out his bed like some jack in box, face lit up in glee as he raced for the door.

"First shower!" Ian announced loudly as Dorea stepped out of the way, looking towards Lip as his head snapped up, comically.

Lip moved, throwing himself off his bed, dropping down into a crouch while moving to chase after his brother in hopes of getting to the bathroom first. He did this with such speed she didn't expect him to have this early in the morning.

"You had it yesterday!" Lip yelled in hopes of convincing his brother but Ian ignored him, managing to slam the bathroom door shut just as Lip reached it.

He slapped his hand against it "Fuck"

Lydora giggled at the utter dismay he had on his face.

"I saw that." Lip muttered annoyed, having saw that little exchange she had between her and Ian. He moved back into the room as Lydora put on the very picture of innocence. "you're not as slick as you think you are." he said as he went to his dresser but Dorea purposely bumped into him. Lip turned to throw her annoyed look, only to feel surprised as she held up her hand.

His eyes widen as his hand slapped to his wrist and found the leather string she forced him into was not where she placed it, but instead held up in her hand, dangling as she waved it at him tauntingly. " think so?" she asked cheekily and she walked toward him and tied it back on.

"Too early" he said discouragingly,his voice raspy from sleep, not wanting her way of 'playing' to start so early in the morning, one of the reasons why he wanted to shower first so that it can better wake him up so that he could better deal with her mischievous self and sticky hands, but Dorea wasn't listening, her eyes closed at hearing Lip's morning voice.

One of the many reasons why she was always here so fucking early. She went that _extra_ mile by waking up at 4:30, getting dressed and being in the Gallaghers house by 5, waiting for Lip to wake up just to be the first one to hear Lip's voice in the morning.

If she was one thing, it was being dedicated.

She peeked and saw his back was to her as he rummaged around in his dresser, so he hadn't see her brief relapse, No one knew and she was damn serious about taking this shit to the grave.

"Awww." she teased as she turned to the still sleeping Carl. "is Philip still tried?" Lydora teased as she stared down at the kid. She was the only one that Lip allowed to call him by his given name, and she made sure to exploit that at every given chance.

God this kid could sleep through the zombie apocalypse.

Unrelentlessly she grabbed two fist fulls of Carl's blanket and without warning ripped it right off of him. She took great joy at seeing him jump up in the air as the cold air hit his warm skin, abruptly bringing him out of his sleep.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and Bakey" she said insensitively and Carl cursed.

She laughed before walking toward Lip as Ian walked through the door, towel wrapped around his waist.

"It's too early, Lydora-" Lip cut himself off when he felt lips touch his cheek, Dorea having to stand on her tiptoes to reach him. She pulled away and smirked at the shocked look he had on his face.

She never did that before.

" do I get a good morning kiss too?" Carl suddenly asked, breaking the mood she and Lip was in and Dorea stuck up the middle finger behind her before strutting out the room.

Lip and Ian staring after her.

They shared a look before Lip followed after her, heading to the bathroom only to curse when the bathroom door slammed shut right in front of him.

"Fuck" Lydora giggle was heard through the door.

…..

 **Season 1, episode 1**

So the end of Chapter One. It took a bit but I got it finished, finally.

So I'm going to go by episodes and by seasons. You guys might be able to tell but if you want I can put the name of the episode in the Author's note if you want.

Thank you for hearting and following this story and to _Guest_ for reviewing. Thank you, it means a lot and the views too.

Side note, I decided that I will use Polyvore for Lydora's outfits and stuff. I let you guys know more about that next chapter.


End file.
